lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Peter J. Gomes
Peter John Gomes (May 22, 1942 – February 28, 2011) was an American preacher and theologian, the Plummer Professor of Christian Morals at Harvard Divinity School and Pusey Minister at Harvard's Memorial Church — in the words of Harvard's president "one of the great preachers of our generation, and a living symbol of courage and conviction." Biography Gomes was born in Plymouth, Massachusetts, the son of Orissa, née White, and Peter Lobo Gomes. His father was from the Cape Verde Islands and his mother was African-American. DNA testing revealed that he was likely descended from the Tikar from Cameroon and Fulani and Hausa peoples of West Africa, and that his patrilineal line likely leads to some Sephardic Jewish ancestry. He was baptized as a Roman Catholic, but later became an American Baptist. After earning his AB from Bates College in 1965 and a Bachelor of Sacred Theology from Harvard Divinity School in 1968, Gomes was ordained by the First Baptist Church of Plymouth, Massachusetts, (where he occasionally preached throughout his life). After a two-year tenure at Tuskeegee, he returned in 1970 to Harvard,http://www.boston.com/news/local/breaking_news/2011/03/rev_gomes_harva.html where he became Pusey Minister in Harvard's nondenominational Memorial Church, and in 1974 was made Plummer Professor of Christian Morals. Gomes was a leading expert on early American religiosity. On faculty at both Harvard's Divinity School and its Faculty of Arts and Sciences, Gomes taught graduate and undergraduate courses — his History of Harvard and Its Presidents explored the interplay between shifting religious attitudes and changes in national (and educational) politics in America — and served as faculty adviser of the Harvard Ichthus. In 2000, he delivered The University Sermon before The University of Cambridge, England, and The Millennial Sermon in Canterbury Cathedral, England; and he presented The Beecher Lectures on Preaching, in Yale Divinity School. Gomes was also a visiting professor at Duke University and the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill. Profiled by Robert Boynton in The New Yorker, and interviewed by Morley Safer on 60 Minutes, Gomes was included in the premiere issue of Talk magazine as part of its feature article, "The Best Talkers in America: Fifty Big Mouths We Hope Will Never Shut Up." Hospitalized after a stroke in December, 2010, Gomes hoped to return to Memorial Church in time for the following Easter."Gomes Hopes to Return in Spring" Harvard Crimson (January 26, 2011) He died on February 28, 2011. Speakers at his memorial service at the Memorial Church on April 6, 2011, included Derek C. Bok, a former president of Harvard University; Drew Gilpin Faust, president of the University; and Deval Patrick, Governor of Massachusetts. Theology, theography, social advocacy and politics Listed by Time Magazine in 1979 as one of "seven stars of the pulpit",Religion: American Preaching: A Dying Art? Gomes fulfilled preaching and lecturing engagements throughout the United States and Great Britain, In 2009, he represented Harvard University as lecturer to The University of Cambridge, England, on the occasion of its 800th anniversary. Gomes published a total of ten volumes of sermons, as well as numerous articles and papers. He was well known for his sermons, particularly for one he delivered in the immediate wake of the September 11, 2001, attacks — a sermon poignantly referenced by Governor Deval Patrick at Gomes's memorial service on April 6, 2011."Outer Turmoil, Inner Strength", September 12, 2010 He was author of two bestselling books, The Good Book: Reading the Bible with Mind and Heart and Sermons, the Book of Wisdom for Daily Living. The Right Reverend Lord Robert Runcie, 102nd Archbishop of Canterbury, England, ecclesiastical head of the Anglican Communion, said of Gomes's The Good Book that it "offers a crash course in biblical literacy in a nuanced but easy-to-understand style", which is also "lively"; Henry Louis Gates, Jr. called it "Easily the best contemporary book on the Bible for thoughtful people".Harper Collins website His last work, The Scandalous Gospel of Jesus, included extensive commentary and observation on the interrelations of Church and State throughout history and particularly in recent US history. In 1991 Gomes identified himself publicly as gay, though adding that he remained celibate,Lively, Kit. Reading "The Good Book": Harvard's Powerful Preacher Provides Spiritual Guidance, The Chronicle of Higher Education (January 10, 2007). Retrieved May 15, 2007. and became an advocate of acceptance of homosexuality in American society and particularly in religion: I now have an unambiguous vocation — a mission — to address the religious causes and roots of homophobia... I will devote the rest of my life to addressing the ‘religious case’ against gays.The Washington Post article Same-sex marriage advocate Evan Wolfson described Gomes as an integral contributor to the cause of marriage equality.Influential Gay Rev. Dies at 68 He maintained that "one can read into the Bible almost any interpretation of morality ... for its passages had been used to defend slavery and the liberation of slaves, to support racism, anti-Semitism and patriotism, to enshrine a dominance of men over women, and to condemn homosexuality as immoral" as paraphrased by [http://www.nytimes.com/2011/03/02/us/02gomes.html?_r=3 Robert D. McFadden in the New York Times (March 2, 2011).] Gomes was a registered Republican for most of his life, and offered prayers at the inaugurals of United States Presidents Ronald Reagan and George H. W. Bush. In August 2006, he changed his registration to the Democratic Party, supporting the candidacy of Deval Patrick, who was that year elected the first African-American governor of Massachusetts. (Gomes and Patrick had become friends during Patrick's undergraduate days at Harvard.) Honors and tributes * 1998: The Benjamin Elijah Mays Medal, Bates College * 1998: Clergy of the Year, by Religion and American Life. * 2000: W. E. B. Du Bois Medal recipient at Harvard UniversityDu Bois Institute website * 2008: Gomes and his family were featured by Henry Louis Gates on the PBS documentary African American Lives 2. * 2010: Gomes gave the Princeton Lectures on Youth, Church, and Culture; Harvard University elected him Honorary President of the Alpha-Iota Chapter of Phi Beta Kappa. * Gomes served as a trustee of The National Cathedral School, Washington, D.C.; as Harvard University trustee of The Museum of Fine Arts, Boston; and a trustee of the Roxbury Latin School and of Bates College. He was a member of the Massachusetts Historical Society, the Colonial Society of Massachusetts, and a sometime Fellow of the Royal Society of Arts. He was a former acting director of The W.E.B. DuBois Institute for Afro-American Research, Harvard University; he was past president of the Signet Society; and a former trustee of Bates College, Wellesley College and the Public Broadcasting Service. He was past president and trustee of the Pilgrim Society in Plymouth, Massachusetts. *In 2007 he was appointed by Queen Elizabeth to membership in The Most Venerable Order of the Hospital of St. John of Jerusalem. * Gomes received at least forty honorary degrees at various times, including degrees from: New England College; Waynesburg College; Gordon College; Knox College; University of the South; Duke University; The University of Nebraska; Wooster College; Bates College; Hebrew Union College – Jewish Institute of Religion; Trinity College, Bowdoin College; Berkeley Divinity School at Yale; Colby College; Olivet College; Mount Holyoke College; Furman University; Baker University; Mount Ida College; Willamette University; SUNY-Geneseo; Westminster Choir College of Rider University; Ursinus College; Wagner College; Lesley University; Williams College; Virginia Theological Seminary; Morris College; The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill; Hamilton College; Union College; Tuskegee University; Lasell College; General Seminary of the Episcopal Church in New York; Lafayette College; Augustana College; Westfield College; Washington and Jefferson College; and St. Lawrence University. * 2009: Gomes gave the Lowell Lectures of Massachusetts and was named an Honorary Fellow of Emmanuel College, Cambridge University (England), where "The Gomes Lectureship" was established in his name. Publications Gomes published numerous articles and papers, as well as at least a dozen books (some of them best-sellers), including:Harvard University Memorial Church bulletin April 6, 2011 *[http://harpercollins.com/books/9780060088309/The_Good_Book/index.aspx The Good Book: Reading the Bible with mind and heart] (2002); *[http://harpercollins.com/books/9780060088316/Sermons/index.aspx Sermons: Biblical Wisdom for Daily Living] (2002); *[http://harpercollins.com/books/9780060000769/The_Good_Life/index.aspx The Good Life: Truths that Last in Times of Need] (2003); *[http://harpercollins.com/books/9780060000783/Strength_for_the_Journey/index.aspx Strength for the Journey: Biblical wisdom for Daily Living] (2004); *[http://harpercollins.com/books/9780060000738/The_Scandalous_Gospel_of_Jesus/index.aspx The Scandalous Gospel of Jesus: What's so good about the Good News?] (2007); * A Word to the Wise, and Other Sermons Preached at Harvard (2008). References External links * * Find A Grave profile *[http://www.booknotes.org/Watch/89123-1/Peter+Gomes.aspx Booknotes interview with Gomes on The Good Book: Reading the Bible With Mind and Heart, September 21, 1997.] Gomes, Peter J. Gomes, Peter Gomes, Peter